


Cat!RayK Is A Thing Now

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture Ray Kowalski is part cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat!RayK Is A Thing Now

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Arwyn's commentary on a tumblr post with CKR gifs: [link](http://jackymedan.tumblr.com/post/119378705926/inconclusionray-fic-sometimes-describe-ray-as), I got a sudden need for [a Cat!RayK AU](http://jackymedan.tumblr.com/post/119398965296/no-but-i-now-really-have-a-need-for-cat-rayk).. and thus these drawings soon followed.. 
> 
> (I meant to draw more, which is why I waited with posting them to ao3 at first.. but I don't think I'll have time for that in the near future, so I'm posting these now.. perhaps some day more will follow idk)
> 
> Feroxargentea WROTE FANFIC INSPIRED BY THIS: [Nobody's Purrfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872895) !!!!!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nobody's Purrfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872895) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea)




End file.
